1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod-based document shelves, and more particularly to a combination classification shelf for holding classified documents or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,537 discloses a ventilated shelf divider, which comprises a downwardly opening frame assembly including laterally diverging wire walls that are releasably mountable to laterally spaced shelf wires. Due to the arrangement of the central top element, the ventilated shelf divider can simply be used as partition means and cannot provide sufficient storage space for document classification.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,682 and 3,739,918 provide similar holder devices for holding containers or bolts of cloth in a classified manner. However, the formation of the lower ends of these two holder device designs requires multiple bending processing steps, complicating the manufacturing process and increasing the manufacturing time and cost.